Make me proud
by StephanieGranger
Summary: Sirius remembers his first day at school as if it where yesterday. Set before HP. One shot


_I do not own Harry Potter_

_...The morning of Sirius' first day at Hogwarts..._

* * *

Make me proud

A young, dark haired boy was sitting on the corner of his bed in his dimly lit room, his trunk was packed and the sun was just starting to rise, casting strange shadows across the room. Sirius Black hadn't been able to sleep all last night and had preoccupied himself by constantly repacking his trunk. His exhaustion was clear to see on his pale face and the bags under his eyes. He had been lost in his thoughts, not knowing how long he had been sitting there when his mother called him down stairs.

Letting out a small sigh, he forced his legs to a stand. His stomach lurching with nervous anticipation causing him to sway slightly for a few seconds, before reluctantly heading down to see what was wanted of him.

She was standing in the hallway, hands on hips, her eyes dark sockets, unfeeling, glaring at her son like an unwanted stray she had found on the street. Sirius stopped dead at the sight of her, hardly daring to breath as he waited for her to speak.

'What is the meaning of this, Sirius? I've been waiting for exactly 43 seconds!' When she said his name, she had spat it out as if he some sort of insect that had accidentally flew into her mouth.

'I'm sorry mother.' Sirius' meek voice trembled slightly, he knew his mother was angry, and didn't want her to start screaming at him again like she had done so many times in the past. Quickly regaining his posture, he gazed strait back at her, determined not to let her have the satisfaction of knowing that she scared him.

'As you know, today will be your first day at Hogwarts. Your friend Lucius has very kindly offered to sit with you on the train-'

Friend? Ha! Sirius practically loathed Malfoy and begged to stay at home whenever they went for a visit to Malfoy Manner. He made a quick mental note to sit as far away from Lucius as possible.

'-He will also help you to become a true Slytherin student in the hope that you will finally bring some honour to the Black household.'

Urrg... not this again, he thought. Did she _always_ have to bring this into every conversation with him? His mother never failed to express her disappointment in her eldest son. Although to be honest, he was used to it by now.

'_Yes_ mother.'

Sirius hadn't meant for his comment to come out sarcastic and instantly regretted opening his mouth. A few seconds past as she continued to glare at her son, eyes narrowing, daring him to speak another word.

'You shall not consort with filth. You shall not consort with blood traitors. You shall live up to the hard earned honour of The most ancient and most noble house of black!'

Her voice was sharp and cold, ringing though Sirius' head. He was used to his parents speaking about others like this, but he just couldn't understand _why_?

He knew why they were angry at _him_ though, he always managed to do something wrong. Like the time he had told them that he had played in the woods with some muggle children, he had been beaten and not allowed out for a month. They had said it was for his own good, and that he would soon learn. Now, even if he was caught _looking_ at a muggle he would be punished. He _did_ want to bring honour to the family; he just didn't know how...

'ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME SIRIUS!'

There, without even trying, he had got himself into trouble, and a swift slap across his face confirmed this. Hastily blinking back the tears, aware of his face going bright red murmured,

'Yes mother sorry mother.'

'I should think so too, your father will be taking you to the station in precisely half an hour, do not keep him waiting, or you shall receive much worse than a slap.'

And with that, she turned around and headed upstairs.

_Well that should be the worst over with_, thought Sirius,_ father never takes any notice of me anyway, well except for when I've done something wrong but it's _mum_ who usually tells him when I need to be punished, I just need to hold out until I get onto that train..._

He headed towards the kitchen where his younger brother Regulus was eating some breakfast freshly prepared by Kreacher, the house elf. Suddenly aware of how hungry he was, he grabbed a few slices of toast and proceeded to eat them at high speed.

'Siri!' exclaimed his brother jokily, 'I was going to eat those!'

'I'm gonna need all I can get, I've got a long journey ahead of me y'no!'

'So what was mum saying just then?' said Regulus, and then upon seeing the red hand-shape mark across his face sighed, 'What did you do this time?'

'This time, honestly, I have no idea. She was just going on at me and I started to daydream and then PAM!'

The sudden noise caused his brother to jump, and then said 'Shush! Do you want her to get more angry?'

'Actually, that's not a bad idea, turning up for my first day of school with a giant bruise on my head would defiantly be a good look-'

'Si, I'm being serious, I hate it when you get into trouble.'

'Some things cant be helped bro,' He said matter of factly, patting his sibling on the back, 'I'll owl you when I get there OK? Tell you weather I get into Griffindor or not!'

'Sirius! Shush.. What if mum hears you!'

'Nah, she's as deaf as an old gargoyle and I was only joking anyway, as if anyone in their right minds would want to go to _Griff__indor!_'

Secretly, he did want to go to Griffindor, but he knew it would be impossible. Literally all of his family had been in Slytherin, not including the ones that had been wiped off the tapestry though... as much as he hated his family (with Regulus as an exception) he dreaded the thought of being disowned.

'Ready, Sirius?'

The two brothers stopped as the low, controlled voice of their father entered the room. He was standing in the hallway, his tall, broad figure shadowed in the dim light. Sirius prayed that he hadn't heard any of their conversation, although he always found it hard to tell what his father was thinking behind his rigid outer exterior. Sirius knew that even thinking about going to Griffindor was enough to get disowned, and as much as he dreaded the thought, he couldn't help himself.

Giving Regulus a quick hug and promising to write soon, he grabbed one last piece of toast before lugging his trunk outside to join his father. Orion Black, seeing his son struggling with his trunk took it off him.

'The portkey is just around the corner.' he stated.

Sirius had never found travelling by portkey fun, and was glad when they finally arrived just outside the station.

Arriving on platform 9 ¾, Sirius was about to step onto the train when Orion Black suddenly put his hands on his eldest son's shoulders, his rigid outer exterior seemed to melt slightly as he gazed into his sons eyes, and said the words, 'Make me proud son.'

Head jerking upwards in shock, Sirius looked into his fathers eyes for the last time before stepping onto the Hogwarts express and leaving his old life behind for good.

* * *

_Written By stephaniegranger_

_Thank you for reading and please review!_


End file.
